1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tampon disposal devices and more specifically it relates to a tampon disposal system for efficiently and sanitarily removing and disposing of a soiled tampon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tampon disposal devices have been in use for years. Typically, removal of a soiled tampon requires a user to grasp the string of the tampon to remove it. This is an unsanitary procedure leading to the possibility of bacterial contaminations subsequent to tampon removal.
Another problem associated with tampon removal and disposal concerns the manner in which soiled tampons are disposed. Billions of tampons are discarded each year. Discarding tampons into a toilet causes the tampons to expand. Expansion of these tampons in sewer lines can cause clogged sewer lines and backed up sewer systems.